


Lionheart

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [40]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Asexual Preston, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Preston stared up at the Minuteman flag as it fluttered in the breeze.





	Lionheart

Preston stared up at the Minuteman flag as it fluttered in the breeze. As an organization, they’d changed so much over the years, from idealist to survivors to protectors. The General, Jude Hogan, walked up beside him and put her hand on her shoulder.

“You alright, Preston?” She asked.

Preston swallowed. It had become harder and harder for him to ignore his feelings for her. But he suspected she was still grieving and he didn’t want to pressure her.

“I’m fine, General.” Preston assured her. Right now, all he could do was fight by her side and keep her safe.


End file.
